1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to one-touch-down power window control for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A feature offered on some motor vehicles is a "one-touch-down" power window system. Issuing the appropriate command to such a power window system will cause the window to travel all the way to the bottom of its travel without constant pressing of the power window switch. A typical command to initiate this "one-touch-down" travel is a short (e.g., less than 0.5 second) momentary depression of the power window down switch.
However, where the operator of the power window wishes only a slight opening of his window, he can encounter a problem. A short depression of the power window switch to slightly open the window may very well invoke "one-touch-down" window travel. Thus, where the operator desired only a slight opening of the window, the window instead opens all the way.
For some people (for example, tobacco smokers), attempting to slightly open the window can be a frequent occurrence. For those people, therefore, the problem described above can provide a frequent annoyance.
Therefore, a means to selectively enable and disable the "one-touch-down" feature of a power window system will provide advantages over the prior art.